destiny high
by XxXxSakuraxXxX
Summary: namines going to a boarding school.but her room mates are RIKU AND ROXAS! namineriku and a bit of kairisora
1. Chapter 1

summary: namines mothers abusive(sp) and namine is now going to a boarding school.but her room mates are RIKU AND ROXAS! namine/riku/roxas kairi/sora

" " talking

( ) thinking

me being annoying

"ding ding ding DING" the young girls alarm went off.

"no 5 more mins"the girl yelled smashing her hand into her alarm.

",Namine you will wake up now!" Namines mother yelled from down stairs.

"its the day you move into your new boarding school and you need to get there early."she explained to a half-awake namine

"okay okay, im getting up"she replyed getting up and into a shower and getting changed into a black dress and fish net stockings. Namine also put on some braclets and a necklace before heading down stairs.

her mom said nothing as she puting a muffin in Namines hands.namines hands were bandged and her arms had bruses of hand prints. her mother has abused Namine since she was 10 and now shes 14 years old.

"put on these fish net arm warmers"her mother said thowing them at her."i dont want anyone seeing the bruses and you wont tell anyone now will you?" she said grabing Namines arm until namine replyed, yes.

"come on lets go" ner mom said as Namine picked up her 4 bags and put them in the car before she got into the car.

on the way to the school no one talked and someone could drop a paper and you could hear it. as they reached the school everyone was out side with all there bags waiting to get the dorms. Namines mom kicked namine out of the car along aswell as all her bags.namine grabed them and started to walk into destiny high.and walked into the office.

"im can i have my dorm number?" she asked

"yes hear your room number 162A namine."the lady said handing the key to namine.

"thank you" she said walking to the other building.

"ummm this building...i think"namine said to herself walking into the building.

"160 161 162!" namine said putting the key into her door.and opening

"hello?"

"oh hi! you must be mine and rikus room mates" a boy said walking out

"cool we have a girl!" the same boy said seeing who it was

"I HAVE TO GUYS AS ROOM MATES!"Namine said wide eyes

"shut up roxas, you act like your 2 years old" riku said walking out

"hey im Riku and this is Roxas"riku said kissing her hand.

"hi! im-im Namine" she said looking at riku.

(hes soooo hott!)

"im Roxas!" roxas said smiling at Namine.

"well you can get the room with me or the room with Roxas" Roxas said

"HEY! why do i have to room with one of you guy, why cant i have my own room?" Namine said slightly yelling

"hey do you_ REALLY _want me and roxas to share a room when if we do well bother you even more" Riku said smirking

"fine then im going with Riku" Namine said smirking

"HEY! what about me?" Roxas said looking at Namine

"simple Roxas, im hotter then you" Riku said laughing

"come on Namine this is my room"Riku said putting some of the bags on the floor.

TBC lol so how do you like it?


	2. meeting new friends

" " talking

( ) thinking

me being annoying

last time

"fine then im going with Riku" Namine said smirking

"HEY! what about me?" Roxas said looking at Namine

"simple Roxas, im hotter then you" Riku said laughing

"come on Namine this is my room"Riku said putting some of the bags on the floor.

this time

after Namine put all the drawing books and ect. away she walked into the living room.

"hey Riku can you help me meet people?" Namine asked sitting next to him

"sure, me and Roxas and help you" Riku said smiling

"help with what?" Roxas said walking out in a towl

"get Namine some friends, now get changed" Riku said as Namine blushed a light pink.

"awww poor Namine shes blushing"Roxas said as he went over and hugged Namine while he was still in a towl making Namine blush even more.

"ahhhh stop it Roxas!" Namine said blushing

"no" he replyled

"RIKKKUUUUU HELP ME"

"sure" Riku said grabing her hand making her fall onto Riku

"thanks"she said quickly trying to get off of the hot guywait why is she trying to get off him? lol

"no prob"Riku said laughing.

"Im going to see Kairi and Sora, come on Namine"Riku said grabing her hand.

(why is he grabing my hand? wait why do i care hes HOTT)

Riku and Namine walked hand-in-hand to room 157A, making all the girls glare at Namine seeing her holding hand with the hottest kid in school.

When they reached the room Riku knocked and a girl answered

"Hey Riku!" she said hugging him

"hey Kairi nice to see you to"he said laughing

"Riku!" a boy said walking out of his.

"whos she?" Sora asked looking at Namine

"oh shes my Namine" Riku said smirking at her

"_MY_ Namine?" Kairi asked

"yup shes mine" Riku said grabing her hand

"soo your Rikus girl" Sora said smiling at her.

"uahhhh, I dont Know" Namine said blushing

"hey well your cool with us"Kairi said smiling.

"im going to Hayner and Olettes."Kairi said

"wanna come Namine?"

"sure!" Namine replyed walking out with Kairi

"I cant belive its the frist day and Riku already calls you his girl" kairi asid happily

"I know its werid but why is everyone giving me death glares?"

"cuz Riku, Roxas, Sora, hayner and Cloud are the hottest guys in the school and your with Riku" She explained.

"and the popular girls are?"

"me, Olette, Yuffie,Rose and...you" Kairi said

"ME!" Namine said/yelled

"yup cuz your our friends"

"whos Rose?" Namine asked

"trust me you dont want to know" "kairi said

"here we are" Kairi said walking to a dorm.

with Riku and Sora

"i cant belive you have a punk girl as your girl" Sora said

"she only dresses punk, shes really nice though"

"right but shes hot"

"MINE Sora MINE"

Kairi and Namine

"hey Kairi" Hayner and Olette said opening the door

"oh guys this is Namine"Kairi said

"hey cutie" Hayner said walking up to Namine

"shes Rikus girl" Kairi said smirking as Hayner did an anime sweat drop.

"so Namine how is it?" Olette asked

"how is what?" Namine asked

"being Rikus girl?"

"oh i guess its good" Namine replyed

"well i have to get back to the room so come on Namine lets go" Kairi said walking away

"come back later" Olette said closing the door.

whan they reached Kairis dorm Namine told Kairi that it was late so he was going to sleep.

"im back" Namine said closing the door.

"must be asleep" Namine said walking past the room seeing Roxas sleeping.

Namine got into a shower and washed her brused arms which were bright black and blue. and changed into a black tank top and shorts.She walked into her room and started drawing a picture of Riku, not noticing that all her brusies and ect. were showing. 10 mins later Riku walked in as Namine was finshing her drawing

"hey" he said walking in.

"hey"namine said puting her drawing book down and sitting on her bed.

"Namine why are your arms like that" Riku said worryed

Namine face went white as she finaly noticed that she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

"its nothing!" Namine said cover herself with a blanket.

"no, its no nothing let me see" Riku said walking over to Namine

"no" Namine said worryed

Riku walked over and toke off the blanket to see all the marks.

"who did this?" he asked worryed

"no one im fine" Namine said covering herself again.

"please"

"okay but you cant tell anyone"

"okay i promise"

" my-my ...my mother" Namine said as a tear came down her face.

"its okay i wont tell anyone"Riku siad hugging her

"i wont let anyone hurt you, not when im around"

"thank you Riku" Namine replyed as she started to lay down

"night" Riku said kissing her forhead

"night"

how did you like it? please tell me?


	3. IM

In the morinning Namine woke up and got ready for her classes.

"looks like we have all the same classes" Riku said smirking.

"cool"Namine said walking into her room and changing into a black skirt with chains, leggings, a red shirt and and arm warmers.

"looking good" Riku said smiling at Namine.

"thanks you look nice to" she replyed

"are you guys ready?" Roxas asked walking over to the door.

"yeah" Riku said grabing Namines hand and walking out.

"hey!" Sora yelled as Sora, Kairi, Olette, and Hayner walked up to them

"hey ready for class?" Kairi asked Namine

"yeah, for the most part at least" Namine replyed

"well then lets go!" Olette said as they walked into the high school.

As soon as they walked in all the students stared and admired them cuz after all they are the hottest kids in school.

"come one Namine , we dont need anything for homeroom" Riku said pulling Namine into the room to the right.

"new students to the front" the teacher said as Namine walked to the front

"okay class this Namine-right?"

"yes"she replyed

"good say somethings about you"

"okay, im Namine I like ot draw and sing," Namine said all the guys drooled over her.

"good, now take a seat next to Riku in the back"the teacher said.

As Namine walked to the back all the guy drooled and staired at her.

"I hate it when people stair" Namine wispered to Riku.

"class ill be right back" the teacher said walking out of the room.

Everyone looked back at Riku and Namine

"hey Namine" Riku said smirking

"yeah?"

"come here" he said as he grabed her hand and kissed her.

Every guy in that room went wide eyed and all the girls glared at Namine.

"now everyone guy in this room, hands off" Riku said as the teacher walked into the room.

"okay class this year you a lap top to do work on" he explained

"there under your desk and there is a messager but its only of work related reasons"he said as everyone toke there lap top out and opened them.

"in the messager it has everyon in the school as your buddy" he said as the bell rang.

"come on" Riku said as he and Namine left to there 2nd class.

When they reached there class everyone opened there lap top and turned off the volume so they could IM.

Namine looked at the screen: make a IM name

"umm xunwantedxfaithx" Namine typed in.

xunwantedxfaithx has 5 new IMs

Namine clicked on the first one

keyblader11:hey its Sora

xunwantedxfaithx: hey sora!

xunwantedxfaithx i gtg ppl keep IMing me!

keyblader11:ok

Namine clicked on the next one

princessxofxallx:hey its kairi

xunwantedxfaithx:hey Kairi

princessxofxall:AAAAAHHH brb teahcers looking at computers

namine clicked on the other

xsexyerxthanxyoux:hey Namine, its Riku

xunwantedxfaithx: lol nice screen name

xsexyerxthanxyou: yup but your cuter then me..:)

keyblader11 joined IM

princessxofxallx has joined IM

xunwantedxfaithx:hey guys!

princessxofxall: hey

keyblader11: hey

xsexyerxthanxyoux: yo

nobody13 joined IM

nobody13: hey its Roxas

princessxofxallx: wut up ppl?

xunwantedxfaithx: nothing much but idk whats going on in class lol

xsexyerxthanxyoux: same

keyblader11:yup

princessxofxallx: i say screw class!

xunwantedxfaithx: lol yeah!

xsexyerxthanxyoux: lol

keyblader11:lol

nobody13: the bells going to ring gtg bye

xunwantedxfaithx: bye

princessxofxall:bye

keyblader11:c ya

xsexyerxthanxyoux:bye guys

sorta short sorry R&R


	4. the mall

after 4 classes of IMing between each other luch came and everyone got in line to get lunch.

"this food looks.."Namine said looking at the food

"all full?" Riku said laughing

"you could say thatt" she replyed as she grabed an apple and sat down.

At the table was Hayner,Olette,Sora,Kairi,Riku,Roxas,Cloud and Namine.

"hey Namine,Riku"Sora and Roxas said

"hey!" Namine said sitting down next to Riku and Kairi.

"yo" Riku said

"hey Namine were all going to the mall after school wanna come?" Olette asked

"sounds like fun" Namine siad smiling.

"Namine you have GYM with me only right?" Cloud asked

"ummm yeah why?" Namine replyed

"no reason.."

"hey guy the bells going to ring so lets go" Hayner said as they all went to there classes.

"ill show you where GYM is Namine" Cloud said walking with Namine to GYM

"thanks" she replyed

In GYM they were playing volleyball or jump rope, Cloud volleyball Namine Jump rope.

"hey" a girl said walking over the Namine

"im rose"she said

"Namine"

"hey come with me okay?"

"ok" Namine said as they walked over to the back wall, out of sight from everyone.

"i brought her" Rose said as a guy walked out

"hi, im Siefer"a guys aid walking over to Namine.

"rumor has it your Rikus girl"he said smirking

"what about it?" Namine said

"one thing"Rose said as Siefer pined Namine to the wall.making all the marks on her arms hurt.

"you eithor leave Riku alone or Ill make you" Rose said as she punched Namine in the waist

"CLOUD!" Namine sort of yelled after being punched

"lets go guys" Siefer said as they ran away right before Cloud found Namine laying on the ground.

"NAMINE, NAMINE" Cloud said as Namines eyes opened.

"my head hurts"she replyed looking at Cloud

"come on ill bring you to the nurse" he replyed picking her her bridal style and taking her to the nurse.

When they got there they asked the Nurse for a ice pack and Cloud turned on his lap top and told Riku to come to the nurse. 2 mins later Riku arrived at the nurse and ran to Namines side.

"Namine!" he said hugging her

"im fine my head just hurts" she replyed

"Ill bring her back to the room" Riku said as Cloud left

at the room

"Namine, who did this to you?" he asked

"some girl named Rose and a guy name Siefer"she said

When Namine said Rose Riku face turned slightly white but Namine droped it

"im sooo sorry i let them hurt you" he said

"its ok, just make sure you stay near me from now on" Namine said

Namine and Riku stayed in there dorm until the classes had ended. Then they went down and met up with the guys and went to the mall.

at the mall

"Namine lets go this way and let the guys do there own thing" Kairi said as they walked the other way

after an hour of shoping Namine said that she would sit outsid ethe store while Kairi and Olette went in.

"my feet hurt"Namine winned sitting down.

"well look who i found" Rose said walking up to Namine

"what do you want?" Namine said

"well i wanted to know if you were staying away from Riku" Rose said as Siefer walked up

"lookie lookie, its the cutie" he said smirking

"i have to go sorry i cant stay and chat with you"Namine said as she started to walk away.

"not so fast"Rose said walking infront of her

"answer my question" she added

"like i said bye" Namine said as she ran walk from them whiched didnt work cuz they ranm after her.

(wheres Riku?")

Namine face lite up

"Riku!" Namine said runing up to him

"whats wronge?" he asked looking at her

"well well looks like the cutie ruined our fun Rose"Siefer said walking up to them

"leave Namine alone"Riku warned grabing Namines hand

"ohhh stop being like that Riku"Rose said

"i just wanna talk to you"she added

"fine ill talk"he said

"be right back Namine" Riku added walking away with Rose

15 mins later

Namine walked over to where Riku and Rose were.

"Riku?" she wispered walking

as Namine turned the conner she saw what she didnt ever wanna see, Riku and Rose making out.

"hey Riku, i guess when you said youd never hurt me you were lieing"she said crying

"NAMINE!" Riku said noticing she was there.

Namine just ran away not wanting to hear what Riku had to tell her.

--

how da like?R&R


	5. Chapter 5

last time

as Namine turned the conner she saw what she didnt ever wanna see, Riku and Rose making out.

"hey Riku, i guess when you said youd never hurt me you were lieing"she said crying

"NAMINE!" Riku said noticing she was there.

Namine just ran away not wanting to hear what Riku had to tell her.

this time

Namine ran until she found Kairi and Olette.

"Namine what wronge?"Kairi asked worryed

"Riku was-"Namine started to say through tears

"was what?" Olette asked

"was makeing out with Rose!" Namine said as Olette hugged her.

"Olette you watch over Namine Im going to find Riku" Kairi said runing the way Namine came from.

At 5 mins of searching the mall she found Riku in a dark connr sitting with his hands in his face.

"well you messed up"Kairi said walking over to him.

"yeah i did"he replyed.

"what happened?"

"Rose tricked me, we were talking until she heared Namine call me then she started to make out with me" Riku said

"so maybe you should tell Namine that"

"think shed listen?"

"maybe cause even though you guys just met she is already in love with you" Kairi said as they started to walk back over to were Olette and Namine were.There they found Roxas,Olette and Namine eating sea salt ice cream.

"hey im back"Kairi asid as they walked over to the gang

"hey"Riku said walking behind Kairi.

""can i sit here?" he asked Namine

"shouldnt you be your new girl?" Namine said coldly.

"no your my only girl"he said sitting down.

"yeah right, well im going back to the dorm c ya" Namine said walking away.

"wait imm come with you" Riku said walking with her back to the dorm

at the dorm

"Namine please let me explain"Riku pleaded

"ah fine 2 mins" Namine said sitting on her bed.

"ok well first off Rose has tried to be my girl since i first moved here, seconde she tricked me to kiss her, i never wanted to."Riku explained

"so do you forgive me?"

"umm almost"she said as Riku kissed her.

--

i kno sappie and short but if you have an ideas tell me


	6. rose and dance doesnt match

last time:

"so do you forgive me?"

"umm almost"she said as Riku kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this time:

The next moring Riku and Namine woke up to Cloud knocking at there door.

"whats up?" Riku asked opening the door.

"listen, stay with Namine all day today cause i heard Rose talking about some sort of trick or something"Cloud said walking into the dorm.

"hey Cloud!" Namine said walking out of the room after getting changed into a black lace mini skirt with a red lace shirt.

"hey Namine." he replyed sitting down

"whys is Cloud here sooo early?" Roxas said yawning as he walked out of his room.

"cause he can be"Riku said walking out of the room after getting changed into his normal outfit(the one at the end of kh2)

"guys we has a school meeting we have to go today" Cloud said

"oh yeah for the mid-year dance" Namine said smiiling

"lovely now i need to find a date"Roxas said still half asleep.

"pooor you how hard could it be to find a date" Namine said joking

"I KNOW!" he replyed.

"Namine your going with me right?" Riku said kissing her on the cheak

"last ive checked yes" she replyed as her cheak becaome pink.

"we better leave for the meeting."Cloud said walking to the door.

"right"Riku and Namine said walking out to the GYM for the meeting.

"thank you all for coming" a guy said in a mic.

"for this dacne im happy to say we have a person to control all the whole thing" he continued

"now im pleased to annouce to person...Rose"

"oh no" Riku said

"thank you for letting me control the whole "dance thing"" Rose said

"now im happy to say the theme if roses for romance"Rose said as the girl giggled happily.

"now before i say anything eles i need to ask someone to go with me" she said walking up to Riku

"so how about it Riku, will you go with me?" Rose asked with the say-yes-or-die look in her eye.

"hmmm..sorry Rose i already have a date and i love her more that anything."Riku said smirking

"who is better then me!" Rose said

"Namine" Riku saiid putting his arm around Namine.

Rose stormed off and the meeting was ended.

"the date for the dance is in 3 days so get your desses"a guy said as we walked out.

"DID YOU SEE HER FACE!" sora yelled as he wanted up to Riku Namine and Cloud.

"princeless"Kairi said walking up to Namine.

"yeah good times.good times" Riku said laughing

"Hey Namine Kairi you know what we have to do right?" Yuffie said walking up to them

"what?" they asked

"GO SHOPPING!" she said as they ran back to Namines room.

"so Sora you asking Kairi?" Riku asked

"i dont know most likely"Sora said

"you soo love her" Cloud said smirking.

"this is going to be a crazy week" Riku said as they walked back to the dorm.

ok i know its short but i need ideas so please help! oh and thanks for all the alsome review i love you all and if you have a myspace add me.. 


	7. dresses dresses and more dresses

"GO SHOPPING!" she said as they ran back to Namines room.

"so Sora you asking Kairi?" Riku asked

"i dont know most likely"Sora said

"you soo love her" Cloud said smirking.

"this is going to be a crazy week" Riku said as they walked back to the dorm.

this time:

the next morning

"Hey"Riku said walking up of there room seeing Roxas on the chouch.

"hey" Roxas replyed

"so who you asking to the dance?" Riku asked getting something to eat.

"hmmm i was thinking about Namine" he said

"no way shes MINE" Riku said protectively.

"well see" Roxas replyed walking into his room to get changed.

"morning" Namine said rubing her eyes.

"hey Namine wanna go to the dance with me?" Riku asked smoothly(i wish i could go to a dance with him! lol)

"of course...who eles would i go with?" she asked talking part of the dounut Riku was holding

"hey...my dounut" he said joking around.

"hey Namine do you have a date for the dance yet?" Roxas asked walking out of his room.

"yeah...Riku" she replyed as she toke a bit out of the dounut she stole from Riku

"oh...okay"Roxas said sadly

"you should ask Selphie.."Namine said as she walked into her room to get changed into back pants with chains and a shirt that said: wishing you were me:

she walked out as there was a knock on the door.Riku answered and saw Kairi,Selphie,Olette and Yuffie at the other side.

"Namine lets go we need to get to the mall"Selphie said taking Namines hand.

"boys you have to come too"Kairi said grabing Riku and Roxass hands and draging them down the hall taking Hayner on the way down to Yuffies car.

"can you even drive Yuffie " Roxas said walking over to the car where Sora and cloud were waiting.

"of course" she replyed as everyone got into the car as they drove to the mall.

at the mall

"wow that was the shortest time i think weve ever gotten to tha mall"sora said as everyone got out of the car.

"guys you can do whatever you want until Kairi calls Riku telling you guys to go to a store and see us in our dresses" Selphie said walking into the mall.

"hey Selphie do you have a date for the dance yet?" Roxas asked walking next to her.

"hmmm nope why?" she replyed

"wanna go with me?" he asked

"SURE!" she said happily.

"okay guys lets go" Cloud said walking away with Riku, Hayner,Roxas and Sora.

"okay girls lets go into this store" Yuffie said pointing to a dress store.

"okay"they all said walking in and looking at all the dresses.

"hmmm i think i like this one" Olette said looking a pink and Black dress.

"wow thats pretty"Kairi said to Olette

"im going to look around still though"she said walking away.

"hmm i like this one...what do you think Namine?" Kairi asked holding up a dark red dress

"that look soo pretty...itll look great on you i bet" Namine said pulling out a white and black dress with small sliver chains going down the back and some going down around hands.

"what do you think?" she asked

"OMG get that one!" Selphine said from across the store

"yeah i think that ones pretty"Kairi said

"and i like this one"Yuffie said pulling out a deep purple dress with the same chain destine as Namines

"okay Kairi call the guys and lets get changed" Selphie said as everyone walked into a dressing room

After Kairi called Riku and they came to the store the girls came out oe by one.

"Yuffie you first" Selphie said as Yuffie walked out and the guys staired at her in her dress.

"okay next is Selphie" Yuffie said as Selphie walked out and Roxas said how beautiful she looked in her dress.

"next is Olette"Selphie said as Olette walked out to see Hayner smiling happliy at her.

"now Kairi" Olette said as Kairi walked out and saw Sora almost drooling over her.

"and last but not least...Namine"Kairi said as Namine slowly walked out as everyone staired at how goergus(sp) she looked in her black and white dress.

"i love it" Riku said kissing Namine

"thank you"she replyed as everyone changed back into there normal clothes and went home.

okay that was a sorta long chapter but i need at least 5 reviews before i update again so review please


	8. a night to remember

that night:

"hey Namine wanna go for a walk?" Riku asked as Namine walked into the room

"sure" Namine replyed as they walked out to the park.

"Namine i have to tell you something" Riku said holding Namines hand

"yes Riku?" Namine said hold onto Rikus hand

"i love you" he said kissing her

"i love you too Riku" Namine said kissing Riku again.

"and to think...weve only been going out for 2 weeks" Riku joked

"maybe by 4 weeks well get marryed" Namine joked back

"yeah maybe"Riku said kissing namines forhead.

As they walked through the park both Namine and Riku rambled on about stuff for school and things they wanted to do.

"i want to before a singer" Namine said

"or a artest"she added

"i want to be a gitar or durm player"Riku said

"i can see you plaing the drums already"Namine said

"wanna head back?" Riku asked looking up at the moon

"we should...before it gets to late"Namine said as they started back to the dorm.

"the moon is so pretty tonight"Namine said looking up at the moon

"just like you"Riku said smiling which made Namine blush alittle

"your so wonderful Riku" Namine said smiling

"heh im nothing without you though"he said as they walked into the dorm.

"went for a walk?" Roxas asked sitting on the couch

"yup..what did you do?" Riku asked

"i went to see Selphie" Roxas said

"oh i get it you likkkeee heererrr" Rike said playing around which made roxas blush alittle

"i knew hocking you guys up was a good thing" Namine said smiling.

"yeah thanks Namine...but i will always love you" Roxas said looking at her

"toooo bad im with Riku" she said walking into the room

"diss"Riku said following Namine into the room

"im going to draw" Namine sais taking out her skech book.

"okay" Riku said jumping onto his bed.

after 10 mins. Namine had finished her drawing

"finshed" Namine said

"whatcha draw?" Riku said walking over to Namines bed

"me and you holding hands under the moonlight"Namine said showing him the picture.

"hmm i love it..but do you know what i love more?" Riku questioned

"no...what?" Namine asked

"you" he said kissing her lightly on the lips before he feel asleep laying next to Namine.

it was a night Namine or Riku would never forget...

what did you think?

R&R please


	9. the day of the day!

last time:

"hmm i love it..but do you know what i love more?" Riku questioned

"no...what?" Namine asked

"you" he said kissing her lightly on the lips before he feel asleep laying next to Namine.

it was a night Namine or Riku would never forget...

this time:

THE DAY OF THE DANCE-happy music starts to play-

Namine rubed her eyes noticting the sun was out.

"your up early"Riku said laying on his bed.

"so are you, and what time is it?" she asked

"6 am and im always awake now" he replyed walking into the other room

"oh okay."Namine said following Riku to the other room

after eating some breakfast Namine walked over to the bathroom.

"im getting in the shower"she said walking into the bathroom and takinh her shower

an hour later after Namine got dresed in her white dress.

"Knock Knock!" Kairi Olette, and Slephie said walking into Riku, Roxas and Namines dorm

"hey Namine do you know what to day is?" Slephie asked.

"no..what?" Namine replyed

"THE DANCE!" Kairi said smiling

"oh yeah" Riku and Roxas said walking into the living room

"and that means NO classes!" Olette added happily.

"yeah!"Roxas cheered

"cool"Riku said and Namine just smiled happily not knowing really what to say.

"sooooo were taking Namine to our dorm and Soras coming here"Kairi said runing out with Namine,Olette and Slephie as sora walked in.

WITH THE GIRLS

"okay Namine,"Kairi started

"its makeover time"Slephie finshed and Namine smiled sorta scared of the outcome.

After 3 hours of making-overing Namine(lol yes it toke 3 hours)

WITH THE GUYS

"do you so love Kairi"Roxas said laughing

"So at least i dont love Kairi as much as Riku love Namine"Sora said smiling

"atleast i told Namine that i loved her"Riku said as Sora was thinking of a come back

"Oh WHATEVER"Sora said not thinking of anything

"RRRRiiiggghhhhttt"Roxas said laughing

WITH THE GIRLS

"OMG NAMINE YOU LOOK GREAT!"Slephie said as the girls looked over there work.

"shes right so look great"Olette said

"our best make over yet!"Kairi added happily

"can i see what i look like?" Namine asked

"Sure"Kairi said putting a mirror in front of Namines face.

"i...look...wonder!"Namine said hugging her friends

(Namine got her hair curled and her make-up done)

WITH THE GUYS

"yo"Hayner said walking into the room

"where have you been?"Sora asked

"somewhere"he replyed

"whatever"Sora said

"WHATS WITH YOU AND THE WORD WHATEVER!"Roxas asked  
(lol)

"i dont know"Sora said smirking

"hey Riku whats up?" Hayner said walking over to him

"ugh, nothing, just thinking"Riku said

"about na-mi-ne!"Sora played

alight blush cam to Rikus face but he turned his head so no one would see.

WITH THE GIRLS

"about 3 hours later everyone was ready for the dance and they all looked beautiful.

"now we wait"Olette said sighing

"yup"Namine said

"uh huh"Kairi replyed

"well this sucks"Selphie said making everyone laugh.

review please


	10. KING QUEEN PRINCE PRINCESS oh will win!

okay okay i get it, you want me to update,well i mascreams of happyness are heard okay then...on with the story!!!!

last time::::

WITH THE GIRLS

"about 3 hours later everyone was ready for the dance and they all looked beautiful.

"now we wait"Olette said sighing

"yup"Namine said

"uh huh"Kairi replyed

"well this sucks"Selphie said making everyone laugh.

this time:::;

youd never think that 3 hours would take so long.Namine was sittting in Kairis dorm drawing and all the other girls just sat there listen to music.Namine was seteching(sp) her,Riku,Kairi,Sora,Hayner,Olette,Roxas and Selphie dancing in the middles of the dance floor.Kairi.Olette and Selphie were singing along to sk8ter boi by Avril lavene(SP)

with the boys:::

"dude how long will 3 hours take!?!"hayner said kicking the air.

"hm i dont know, how long are you going to keep asking that?"Riku asked boredly.

"will you guys shut up?"Roxas said walking in a line.

Hayner and Riku glared at him.

three long hours later:::

The girls started to walk down to the dance.Selphie was alittle over happy and maybe a bit hyper too. As the girls walked down the boys ran up behind there dates and scared them.

"Sora!!!!!!" Kairi said hugging him.

"HAYNER!" Olette said hugging him,

"ROXAS!!!!!!!!"Selphie said hyperly, and hugging him.

"hey Riku" Namine said hugging him tightly.

"you look wonderful"Riku said kissing Namine.

they all walked into the dance hand-in-hand.They were so happy the dance was beautiful and everyone was dancing.

"Namine is this your first dance?"Roxas asked her.

"yes, it is"she said looking around amazed.

"well then well have to make it the best then"Riku said to her smriking.

"OKAY lets dance"kairi said taking Sora and walking off.

everyone went there different ways and the night went by rathor quick.But you must think the night would have one thing bad happen right?

well the DJ started talking.

"the last dance before the queen and king will be desided"he said.

a slow sing came over the speachers.

"can i have this dance?"Riku asked Namine.

"of course"she said taking his hand and walking onto the dance floor.It looked just like Namines picture at first, that ws until someone interupeted.

"Riiiikkkkkkuuuuuuuuu!!!!!"a girl said overly happy running up to him and glaring at Namine.

"i was looking alll over for you, can we have one dance together?"She said, as Namine final saw who it was,Rose...the girl who she hated...

"no,Rose i will not dance with a slut "Riku said as him and Namine started dancing again.

"its all because of her isnt it"She said grabing Namines arm.

"dont touch me"Namine said riping her arm out of reach.

"no youll pay for taking him away from me!"Rose said slapping Namine.That was when Rose did something she couldnt take back.Kairi, Olette adn Selphie walked over and one by one they all slaped Rose HARD.her was was bright red by the end of the song.

"Riku, i will get you one day,"Rose said and Namien slaped her one last time.

"you will never have Riku"Namine said to her as Riku wraped his arms around Namine and the DJ started talking again

"OKAY time to crown the King,Queen Prince and Princess" he said

"it was touch but the king this year...is...CLOUD!!!"the Dj said as Cloud walked up and got his crown.

"the Queen is...TIFA!!!" he said as Tifa came up and stood next to cloud as she got her crown.

"now heres where it get close this years princes is...without a doubt RIKU!" the Dj said as Riku walked up and got his crown.

"now the final one, the princess, the closest yet,this years princess of destiny high is...NAMINE!!!!'he said as Namine walked up to the stage and got her crown. the crowd went wild and and Dj final said as a slow song came on.

"now there final dances"he said as Namine,Riku,cloud and Tifa all walked outonto the dance floor and dance as everyone watched happily.

"not bad for your first dance right?" Riku asked holding Namine tight.

"not bad at all"she replyed resting her head on Rikus shoulder.

after the dance was over they all walked back to there dorms and played spin the bottle...or was it something eles?...

well how do you like it?, i know its not long but still my computerss slow and crap..but im getting a lap top so i willl update sooner hopefully.. Review!


	11. to much games for one night

Atefr everyone got back to NAmine,Roxas,and Rikus dorm(ater they changed).The all gathered around the table in the livingroom.

"okay everyone,"Namine said taking out a bag and laying it on the ground,

"its time to play truth or dare"She added.

"OH no,"Roxas said walking away

"you better come back or ill do something to you in your sleep"Kairi said pulling him back and sitting down.

Roxas laughed as everyone eles started playing.

"okay Namine truth or dare"Kairi said smiling,she had the perfect one for poor Namine

"hmmm Dare"Namine answered hesatinly.

"well your dare is that you hvae to kiss anyone who says your name for the rest of the day"Kairi said as Namine blushes thinking about what people might do.

"oh your dead"Namine said with a death glare towards Kairi

"okay hmmm Riku truth or dare?"Namine asked

" truth"Riku said smirking

"is it true that you love Kairi?"Namine asked

"NO, i love you Namine"Riku said as Namine heard Kairi say something about saying her name.

With a im going to kill you in your sleep look to Kairi, Namine kissed Riku and sat back down.

"i think we should play anothor game, what do you think Namine?"Roxas asked

"sure why not, and your just messing with me now,"She said walking over and kissing Roxas making Riku mad.

"okay i say we play poker"Kairi said smirking.

"but not normal,"Namine added

"Strip poker"Olette said as all the girl smriked

"Girls vs.Boys"Namine said as the girls went to one side and the guy to the other.

the first round the girl lost and were down to there bra!

the seconde round the boys lost and then were down to there boxers.(i wanna see this)

and the last round they were down to there underwhere but the boys won

"girls truth or dare?"Roxas asked smirking.

"but the games over"Olette said.

"Dare"Kairi said smiling

"i dare you to stay in your bras and underwear for the rest of the night"Riku smirked hearing this made Hayner blush along as all the girls

"fine"they all said unhappy.

By 12:30 they all headed back to they dorms and the girls were still in there bras and underwear.

Namine came back into her room and sat on her bed.

"Riku you awake?"She asked.

"yeah im awake Namine"he replyed

Namine walked over and kissed Riku which, now that there alone they made the kiss much more passionate.

"good night riku"She said Sitting on the side of Rikus bed.

"night Namine"Riku said pulling Namine down on to his bed and kissing her.thats how she stayed for the rest of the night.

thanks for reading, im trying to update sooner so i hope you like it


	12. New years

Namine woke up to everyone screaming and being happy.

"Whats up with you guys?"She asked walking out of her room.

"Today is New years!"Roxas said happily.

"Yeah you know when that drop that huge ball thingy to great the new year!!!"Hayner said smling and jumping around.

"They have alittle to much candy "Riku said smiling and kissing Namine .

"I can tell"

LATER AT 11:50

"Im going to stay aw-"Sora said passing out on the sofa.

"Wow"Hayner said as he passed out.

"You guys are so weak you cant even stay awake to see th thing drop from the sky"Roxas said as he passed out.

"Okay then maybe we should give them sugar more often"Riku said as Namine walked over to see everyone passed out.

Laughing slightly Namine sta next to Riku as the secondes counted down.

"4...3...2...1.."they shouted at the end as the ball thing droped.Namine and Riku slowly kissed as 12 came.then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Okay Okay i know short but i just got back from my grandparents and remembered that I didnt update in AWHILE lol.But yeah Im working on a new chapter right now so yeah.Review!!


	13. Author note!

AUTHOR NOTE

you guys are not reviewing so im not updating if you want a new chapter i need at least 7 reviews!

loves ya


	14. Random day and Hyperness

Okay well Since some people care Ill update up really, i want reviews!!

namine woke the next morining With the sun Brightly shining in.

"hrm"She muttered getting out of bed and into the living room seeing Roxas and Sora passed out on the couch.

"Hmm"She said grabing a perminte(sp) maker and drawling ALL over there faces.

Laughing alitte she walked into the kitchen seeing Riku eating.

"Hey Riku"Namine said happily.

"Hay Namine, You seem happy today"He said as Sora walked into the kitchen.Rikus face was priceless and he almost laughed.

"OHH now I now what your so happy about Namine"He added trying not to laugh.

"Whats going on?"Roxas asked walking in to the kitchen looking at Sora and Laugh.So did Sora.

Then it them, They ran into the bathroom and screamed like little girls.Riku and Namine fell on the floor laughing.

20 mins. later both of them walked back into the kicthen with RED faces.

"Who...Did...It"Roxas and Sora said mad.

Namine looked scared..

"hmm...AXEL!!"She said turning arounf so not facing them.

"Hes sooo DEAD"both said runing out to Axels.

"That...was close."Namine said sighing.

"Yeah but whatll happen when Axel tells him he didnt do it?"Riku asked.

"Axel will most likely come and find me and turture me for saying he did it,"Namine said looking at Riku.

"You say that like it nothing"he said

"It is nothing, because youll protect me"She said giving him a kiss.

"But just in case, wanna go out?"Namine asked smiling.

"Sure where to?"

"Break fast im hungry."Namine said laughing as the to left to get something to eat.

The two both got something to eat and nothing really big happen until.

Namines cell went off.

"Hello?"Namine answered.

"Namine meet at the mall we need to gat a outfit for the Valentines dance"Kairi said

"Oh yeah, sure Mind if I bring Riku?"

"Sure, meet at the Hot Topic" Kairi said hanging up.

"Looks like were going to the mall"Namine said as Riku and Her drove to the mall.

MALL

"Hey guys" Namine said walking up to Kairi and Selphie.

"HEY"Selphie said hyperly.

"oh god , this is going to be a "fun" trip to the mall"Namine thought walking into the store.

REVIEW


End file.
